Tiger Lily 1st
by MariaStarkid
Summary: Ano 2019. A última filha dos Potter irá para Hogwarts pela primeira vez. Filha do famoso Escolhido, Lily Luna precisa encontrar uma forma de sair das sombras do seu pai e de seus dois irmãos mais velhos, superar uma paixonite pelo melhor amigo do irmão e não reprovar em tods as matérias da escola de magia. Leve S/L, melhor summary que consegui inventar
1. Lily agora é uma mocinha

N/A: Essa é uma fanfic que escrevi a muito tempo... É sobre o primeiro ano de Lily Luna em Hogwarts, depois de eu ter bolado todos os seus sete anos. Escrevi acho que três capítulos e pretendo retomar. Não prometo nada, mas estava relendo e gostei tanto que pensei, porque não publicar? Devo avisar logo que mesmo não acontecendo nada por Lily ter apenas 11 anos, ela é apaixonada por Scorpius, então quem não gosta melhor não ler... Obrigada!

Vários personagens tanto da geração de Harry quanto da nova estão presentes, com a minha visão sobre eles. E alguns que fui criando e inserindo na história, mas não nego nenhum dos acontecimentos dos livros.

* * *

**Lily agora é uma mocinha**

* * *

A garota de cabelos cor de fogo olhava a janela sem parar. O sol se pôs e nada deles voltarem. Por que a sua mãe tinha que ser tão racional? Ela só pegou um leve resfriado, mas mesmo assim não pôde sair de casa.

Era dia 30 de junho, mais conhecido como "O último dia de aula", mas para Lily Luna era mais do que isso: Era o último dia de espera pelos irmãos, porque no ano seguinte ela estaria dentro do expresso, voltando para casa junto a James e Albus, ia ser recebida por um abraço carinhoso da mamãe, ser carregada pelo papai, que pouco depois iria reclamar do quanto ela cresceu, e quando chegasse em casa teria uma comida maravilhosa preparada por Winky.

Suspirou. Ela sonhava com momentos como esse desde que soube de Hogwarts, e a cada dia a imaginação era mais detalhada. Ouviu um barulho na rua vazia, e de longe viu um carro preto. Era o único na rua (para que mais teriam carros trouxas em Godric's Hollow se existiam vassouras e pó de Flú?), ela desceu as escadas correndo, ainda de pijamas e ouvindo Monstro, o elfo-doméstico resmungar coisas como "Senhorita, calce os pés, o chão está muito frio!", mas ela ignorou. Chegou ao hall da casa no exato momento que a porta estava sendo aberta e pulou em cima do homem que acabara de entrar.

- Uou. Calma Lily, assim você me mata de susto! – Disse o pai, enquanto ria da ação da menina. – Eu só fiquei fora por algumas horas, não devia cumprimentar seus irmãos? Vocês não se vêem há meses!

A garota olhou sobre os ombros dele e viu o seu irmão mais velho James, sorrindo e esperando um abraço. Ela mostrou a língua e desceu do colo do pai, correndo para abraçar a mãe.

Depois das malas terem sido devidamente colocadas para dentro com auxílio de magia, Albus correu para o seu quarto, despertando a curiosidade da garotinha.

Ela subiu as escadas silenciosamente, seguindo o irmão até o seu quarto. Viu da porta que o irmão pegou um pedaço qualquer de pergaminho e uma pena e começou a escrever alguma coisa. Ela caminhou lenta e silenciosamente até as costas do irmão, que não percebeu sua presença.

- Hey Alb! – Falou assustando o garoto, e rindo logo depois. – Tá fazendo o que aí?

- Não te interessa... – Respondeu, mas dava para perceber que era uma carta. Quando Lily tentou ler para quem era ele cobriu com as mãos, o que deixou-a com mais vontade ainda de provocá-lo.

- É uma carta? Para quem? Sua namorada? – Ele ficou completamente vermelho. Objetivo alcançado!

- Não sua peste, é para um amigo meu! – Agora ele se virou para ela e o vermelho em seu rosto que antes era de constrangimento era de raiva.

- E você tem amigos?

- SAI DAQUI, INFERNO! – A ruiva correu antes que o objeto que ele jogou batesse nela, não deu nem tempo de ver o que era. Lily riu enquanto descia as escadas. Como adorava irritar Albus!

- Onde você pensa que vai, correndo desse jeito? – Perguntou Gina cruzando os braços. – Tem que ficar de repouso lembra? Amanhã a gente vai pra a casa do vovô e da vovó, se não melhorar você não vai poder ir!

- Poxa mãe, não da pra me dar uma poção e ficar tudo bem não?

- Você já tomou uma de manhã filha, com sorte amanhã você estará curada. Mas o melhor é não abusar, né? – Lily revirou os olhos e fez cara de emburrada. A mulher sorriu para ela – Vamos comer então? Winky fez uma comidinha deliciosa, e aposto que seus irmãos têm muitas novidades para contar!

As duas foram para a sala de jantar e ficaram conversando até dar a hora do jantar.

- Albus, James! Tá na mesa! – Gritou a mãe e depois de alguns minutos a família estava reunida para comer.

- E como está o time, Jay? – Perguntou Harry.

- Ótimo! A gente ganhou a taça esse ano, mais foi difícil passar pela Sonserina. Eles têm um novo apanhador no time, ele é tão pequenininho... E que quase pegou o pomo, mas eu fui mais rápido!

- Ah! – Exclamou Albus, pela primeira vez prestando atenção na conversa. – O nome dele é Scorpius, queria até falar com você mamãe... Ele pode vir aqui, passar alguns dias de férias?

- Claro que pode! – Respondeu Gina. James sempre trazia amigos nas férias, mas Albus não era muito popular... Era uma grande animação para ela saber que ele tinha um amigo e uma boa surpresa para todos da casa. Não que ele fosse chato ou algo assim, mas era muito tímido. Ficava quase sempre perto da prima, Rose, mas não passava de colega dos seus companheiros de dormitório na Grifinória.

- Hey, Rick vai vir pra cá também, tá? – Falou James. Rick é o melhor amigo dele desde o primeiro ano e sempre passava as férias com eles. Lily odiava esse menino, sempre a tratava como se fosse um bebê.

Depois do jantar Albus e James correram para mandar cartas aos seus amiguinhos, Gina e Harry saíram para os jardins para conversar, ela não gostava de ver os pais namorando, era nojento, então preferiu ir dormir já que não tinha nada pra fazer, ia ter um dia cheio n'A Toca amanhã.

* * *

- Lily querida, acorde...

- Hã? Que horas são? – Falou a menina cobrindo os olhos com as mãos para se proteger da claridade. Ainda estava sonolenta, a mãe puxou seu cobertor.

- Já são quase onze horas. Se arrume rápido, que já estão nos esperando n'A Toca.

Lily sentou-se, devagar, e coçou os olhos. Tomou um banho, comeu sob pressão do irmão mais velho, e depois de meia hora a família Potter estava pronta para entrar na lareira.

- Rose! – Gritou Lily, correndo da lareira e abraçando a prima, que por acaso passava na sala.

Tudo estava como sempre na Toca e a menina sorriu ao perceber isso. Sua prima, Molly estava largada no sofá, enquanto a avó de mesmo nome terminava de arrumar a mesa do almoço. Fred corria pela sala segurando uma fita amarela e quase derrubou um abajur, sendo seguido pela raivosa irmã, que pulava e corria para pegar sua fita de volta.

Louis e Lucy jogavam xadrez bruxo (a garota perdendo miseravelmente) com o tabuleiro velho do tio Ronald, que estava junto da mulher ouvindo alguma maluquice que a tia Luna contava.

Seu primo Hugo estava tocando o violão trouxa, como sempre, enquanto os gêmeos Scamander apreciavam a música, e Teddy e Victorie se abraçavam (como sempre), provavelmente conversando alguma besteira romântica.

Outros membros da família Weasley corriam por aí, como em toda reunião de família, exceto Dominique, que sentava-se perto da janela encarando o nada.

- Olá filha! – Disse a avó, cumprimentando Gina. – Estávamos esperando vocês!

- É, demoraram muito... Tá todo mundo com fome! – Disse Jorge, recebendo um tapa de Angelina pela má-educação.

- Desculpem... – Falou o papai com um sorriso constrangido.

- Então vamos. TODOS PARA A MESA, WEASLEYS! – Gritou Molly, o que fez todos sentarem-se rapidamente.

Na tal mesa, enfeitiçada para que coubessem todos, a bagunça era enorme. Pratos e talheres roçavam e pessoas conversavam sobre os mais diferentes tópicos ao mesmo tempo enquanto outros falavam coisas como "passa o suco de abóbora!", quando o assunto preferido de Lily fez com que toda a família e agregados se unissem em uma única conversa.

- Não fique triste Roxie... – Falou Angelina, tentando confortar a filha mais nova que só iria para Hogwarts no ano seguinte.

- É, maninha. Se quiser eu trago uma tampa de privada de um dos banheiros para você! – Disse Fred, causando risos dos jovens e um sorriso melancólico no pai. – E então Hugo, preparado para ir para a Lufa-Lufa?

- Eu não vou para a Lufa-Lufa! Claro que vou ser Grifinório! – Reclamou o garoto, enquanto mastigava um pedaço de frango.

- Engula antes de falar, filho! E qual o problema de ser Lufo? A Dominique é e nem por isso tem alguma coisa de errado! – Ao ouvir seu nome, a garota olhou para cima. Ela não falou nada, apenas voltou a comer. A prima de Lily era um pouco introvertida, não falava muito. Tinha o cabelo preto, tingido por magia, o que a destacava dos dois irmãos loiros. A pequena sempre se perguntava se ela tinha nascido com a cabeleira ruiva ou loira.

- Eu também, tenho certeza que vou para a Grifinória! – Falou Lily orgulhosa. – E Lysander vai comigo!

- Bem... Isso eu não sei, Lil. Mas espero ficar no mesmo dormitório que você! – Falou a menina com um sorrisinho tímido.

- Eu vou para a Corvinal. – Falou Lorcan, simplesmente, cortando educadamente um pedaço de bife, diferente do amigo, Hugo.

- E posso saber se tem alguém que quer ir para a minha casa? Ou ainda têm aquele preconceito que Sonserina é casa de bruxo das trevas? – Perguntou Molly, agora interessada na conversa. Ela tinha sido a primeira Weasley a ir para a Sonserina, um choque para todos.

- Nem todo mundo na Sonserina é ruim! Meu melhor amigo por exemplo, é da Sonserina e... – Interrompeu Albus e Lily revirou os olhos. Era a milésima vez que ele falava do tal de Sco-sei-lá-o-que, e já estava irritando.

- Olha quem fala! Você que estava morrendo de medo de ir para a Sonserina ano retrasado! – Gritou James, envergonhando o irmão.

Encerrado o assunto das casas de Hogwarts, a família e agregados continuaram a refeição, trocando conversas alegres e bagunçando cada vez mais. O sol estava prestes a se pôr e Luna começou a se despedir dos Weasley.

- Já vai, tia? Ainda ta cedo! – Reclamou Lily que estava animada conversando com Lysander.

- Sim Lily, Desculpe mas meu marido já está voltando de viagem hoje, tenho que preparar o jantar... Acho que vou fazer panquecas... – Refletiu Luna em voz alta, como sempre acontecia.

- Mas... Lysander pode ficar? – Pediu Lily, com sua melhor cara de cachorro abandonado.

- Lily... – Falou Gina, se intrometendo na conversa. – O pai dos gêmeos está fora há um mês, eles devem estar com saudades... A gente marca um dia desses pra ela ir lá em casa durante as férias, ta?

- Tá... – Conformou-se.

- Ah, mãe! – Gritou Albus, que ouviu o final da conversa. – Falando nisso, tudo bem se Scorpius for lá para casa esse fim de semana e passar o resto das férias lá com a gente?

- Tudo bem por mim, mas já falou com os pais dele?

- Ele disse que já!

- Então falta só mais uma coisa...

- O que?

Gina olhou para Lily, que logo fez uma pose de poder. Seu aniversário era em pouco menos de um mês, e dependia da sua vontade se o amiguinho do irmão seria convidado ou não.

- Por favor Lil! – Implorou Alb, sabendo que a irmã não ia ceder tão fácil. A garota sorriu.

- Com uma condição. Ele tem que trazer um presente!

- Tá... – Reclamou Albus.

- Querida, vamos? Já está ficando tarde... – Disse Harry, que pouco antes conversava com o tio Ronald.

- Vamos, papi! – Lily correu vitoriosa pela Toca. Os Potter foram se despedir de toda a família e marcaram de se encontrar ao pé da lareira, onde voltariam para casa pela rede de Flu.

Todos prontos para ir, Lily acabou de se despedir de Rose e correu para o pai.

- Não se esqueceu de nada não? – Perguntou Harry, uma sobrancelha erguida.

Lily correu para os fundos da casa, onde ficava o campo improvisado de Quadribol. Ali perto, Há pouco mais de 20 anos foi construído um jardim com as plantas mágicas mais alegres e divertidas. Ao centro, uma pequena placa de ferro com um nome marcado. A ruiva se abaixou e colocou uma das flores dançantes encostadas na placa.

- Tchau tio Fred... Até! – Disse com um sorriso e correu de volta para o pai.

* * *

Alguns dias se passaram e aos poucos a família Potter encontrou a rotina. Rick Joesper, o melhor amigo de James já tinha chegado e passaria as férias ali (como sempre).

O amigo de Albus chegaria à tarde e uma semana depois Lysander chegaria para fazer companhia a Lily. Os elfos domésticos sofreriam nessas férias.

Isso porque as pessoas que moravam na casa dos Potter eram: Os pais, Harry e Ginevra, que tinham o último quarto do corredor do 2° Andar; James e Albus, os seus quartos ficavam de frente um ao outro; Lily, que dormia no primeiro quarto da parede esquerda do corredor (ao lado do de Albus) e ficava de frente ao banheiro que os irmãos dividiam. No andar de baixo estavam a sala de estar e jantar, que eram juntas, um banheiro, quarto de hospédes e a cozinha, que tinha lavanderia e um quarto que era habitado por Monstro e Winky, os elfos domésticos da casa.

Monstro tinha algumas boas dezenas de anos e estava ficando velho, além de ter uma péssima relação com o primeiro filho dos Potter (queixava-se da semelhança com o seu antigo senhor, que também tinha desavenças) e pela idade e outros motivos que interferiam na sua saúde mental foi liberado dos trabalhos braçais, e trabalhou como babá de Albus e Lily, sendo que por alguma razão ainda zela muito pelo comportamento da segunda. Winky foi um caso à parte.

Muito tempo antes, ela trabalhava nas cozinhas de Hogwarts e tinha um grande problema com a bebida. Pela velhice de monstro e problemas que a elfa causava à professora Minerva, esta sugeriu que Harry adotasse-a como sua criada.

Deixando de lado elfos rabugentos e com históricos de coma alcoólico, voltaremos à história.

Lily acordou cedo, sem nenhum motivo. Olhou o relógio na cabeceira e viu que eram apenas pouco mais de sete horas. Esfregou os olhos e levantou com um bocejo, se preparando para sair do quarto e beber pelo menos um copo d'água.

Começou a descer as escadas, e estava perto dos últimos degraus até a sala de estar, quando abriu os olhos sonolentos e viu que tinha alguém na sala.

Um garoto loiro de olhos cinzentos estava na sua sala, puxando um malão preto de dentro da lareira. Ele era alto e aparentava uns 13 ou 14 anos. Era bonito. O garoto virou o rosto para ela, percebendo que não estava sozinho. Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Er... Com licença...

Lily não pode ouvir o resto da frase, pois subiu correndo as escadas. Estava de pijama, com Maria-chiquinhas mal presas e rosto vermelho como fogo. Que maravilhosa primeira impressão.

* * *

- Scorpius! – Gritou Albus descendo as escadas correndo para cumprimentar o amigo. Depois que Lily subiu as escadas correndo ela foi ao quarto do irmão avisar que seu amigo já tinha chegado, depois se trancou no quarto para se deixar apresentável.

- Oi Alb! Desculpe chegar cedo, minha mãe estava falando várias vezes pra eu me cuidar e passando uma lista de coisas pra fazer... Meu pai estava lendo o Profeta e se irritou, então me empurrou pela lareira pra fazê-la parar de falar. – Disse o menino rindo, envergonhado.

Harry acordou com o barulho e desceu as escadas para cumprimentar a nova visita.

- Bom dia senhor Potter! – Cumprimentou o loiro com um sorriso. Ele era um pouco pálido, tinha olhos cinzentos e cabelos loiros muito claros.

- Bom dia Scorpius, chegou um pouco antes do que nós esperávamos...

- Sim, peço desculpas por isso. – Respondeu envergonhado e se lembrou do embrulho que tinha em mãos. – Ah, meu pai pediu para entregar-lhe isso! É uma lembrança de Hogwarts, ele disse.

Harry começou a abrir o presente enquanto Ginevra descia as escadas e se aproximou do marido, curiosa para ver o presente. Um velho broche escrito "Potter fede".

- Scorpius... Qual é o seu nome completo mesmo?

- Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. – Respondeu o visitante educadamente.

- Previsível... – Falou Gina, segurando o riso. – Mas deixamos a conversa para outra hora. Albus, porque não ajuda seu amigo a levar a mala para o seu quarto? Vou pedir para Winky preparar o café enquanto isso... Aposto que não comeu ainda, certo Scorpius?

- Muita gentileza sua senhora Potter... Não, não comi.

- Deixe as formalidades de lado, pode me chamar de Gina. Agora subam vocês dois, e Albus, acorde seus irmãos e Rick, sim?

A família Potter quase toda e seus convidados estavam sentados à mesa do café da manhã. Quase toda, porque Lily ainda não tinha descido.

- Deve ter dormido de novo. Nunca vi menina tão preguiçosa...

- Albus! – Repreendeu a mãe.

- As panquecas estão deliciosas, tia. – Elogiou o amigo de James. Ele era moreno e tinha o cabelo castanho. Era mais musculoso que James, mas não o mais bonito.

- Obrigada Rick, mas é à Winky que deve agradecer. – Falou Gina, sorrindo.

- Claro, quando encontrá-la irei dizer.

A mesa ficou em silêncio ao Lily descer as escadas. Ela estava novamente de Maria chiquinhas, mas dessa vez o cabelo estava penteado. Vestia uma blusa lilás e uma saia rodada rosa e descia as escadas de cabeça baixa, ainda envergonhada pela cena mais cedo.

- Finalmente! – Gritou James, tentando irritar a irmã. Essa só olhou-o com raiva e se sentou na cadeira vazia, ao lado de Rick, de frente para Scorpius.

- Bom dia pequena! – Cumprimentou Rick, bagunçando o cabelo dela com a mão, quase recebendo uma mordida em troca.

O café continuou normalmente, Lily envergonhada demais para olhar pra a frente. Serviu-se de torradas e estendeu a mão para a manteiga, batendo na mão de Scorpius.

- Ah, desculpe! – Falou ela vermelha como um pimentão, olhando para a frente pela primeira vez desde que se sentou.

- Não precisa! – Falou Scorpius sorrindo. – Tome. – Ele passou o pote de manteiga para ela, que tentou balbuciar um "obrigada". Ela pegou a manteiga, passou rápido na torrada e saiu da mesa com o prato, sem pedir licença, ao olhar entretido da mãe.

Lily saiu e se sentou num banquinho na varanda para acabar sua refeição. Porque tinha que ficar ali com o amigo insuportável de James e o estranho de Albus? Sentia falta de Lysander...

Depois de terminar as torradas e pensar um pouquinho mais em Hogwarts, voltou para casa e colocou o prato na pia, junto com os outros que eram lavados magicamente.

- Hey Lil! – Chamou James, aparecendo na porta da cozinha. – Quer jogar snap explosivo com a gente?

- Tá...

E assim passou a primeira manhã de Scorpius na casa dos Potter. Lily se divertiu jogando Snap com os meninos e depois do almoço saiu com a mãe, Rose e tia Hermione para tomar sorvete.

- E ai Lil, como tá de férias? – Perguntou Rose. As duas estavam na sorveteria do beco diagonal enquanto suas mães estavam na Floreios e Borrões vendo os livros chatos que a tia gostava.

- Chato. Rick ta lá, o amigo de Albus também... Porque você não vai lá pra casa Rose? – Perguntou Lily fazendo beicinho, causando risos na prima. Rose tinha a idade de Albus e era a única amiga dele na casa. Um segredo que só ela sabia era que o chapéu seletor queria colocar o primo na Sonserina, mas depois de ouvir o que o pai falou ele pediu para ir para a Grifinória. Claro que se arrependeu depois, mas nunca deixaria ninguém, principalmente James saber que ele tinha feito isso, era muito orgulhoso para admitir.

A filha mais velha de Ron e Hermione tinha os cabelos ruivos do pai no rosto muito similar ao da mãe. Era mais alta que Hermione quando tinha a sua idade, mas preferia jogar Quadribol a ler um bom livro. Um grande motivo de pirraça de Ron com a sua mulher.

- Não posso ir para a sua casa Lily, Amy vai me visitar amanhã... – Amy Rivers era uma das melhores amigas de Rose. Tímida, sardenta e com uma paixão colegial óbvia por James. Usava óculos, Era nascida trouxa e um doce de pessoa, apesar da ingenuidade.

- Tudo bem...

- Não fique assim, Lysander vai para a sua casa semana que vem!

- Isso mesmo, semana que vem! O que você espera que eu faça até lá?

Nada. Não foi isso que Rose respondeu mas foi o que o que Lily fez até a chegada de Lysander.

- Eu não estava aguentando mais! - Disse Lily. As duas estavam conversando no quarto de Lily, e esta estava falando da sua convivência com Rick essa semana. – Ele _sempre_ me trata feito um bebê. Eu já vou fazer 11 anos! Não é a idade de um bebê, bebês não vão para Hogwarts...

- Mas... E o amigo de Albus, também te trata que nem um bebê? – O coração de Lily bateu mais rápido e ela não entendeu o porquê.

- N-não... Scorpius é legal. Por isso acho estranho ele andar com meu irmão...

- Lily... Você gosta dele? – Perguntou Lysander, com os olhinhos brilhando. O sangue subiu às bochechas de Lily que arregalou os olhos e engasgou antes de responder.

- Q-quê? Não, claro que não! Ele é amigo de Albus, eu não... - Lysander começou a rir com a confusão da amiga ao formular frases. Lily respirou fundo.

- De qualquer jeito, ele é dois anos mais velho que eu. E eu sou muito nova pra namorar de qualquer jeito.

- James teve a primeira namorada com onze anos, não?

- Mas James é James! Ele é metido a galã, e não importa quantas meninas ele já namorou, ele é mais infantil que Hugo às vezes! – Mais uma vez Lysander riu dos comentários da amiga.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Quer jogar quadribol? – Sugeriu Lysander. Todos na casa dos Potter gostavam de jogar (exceto Albus), e para isso tinha um pequeno campo nos fundos da casa. Os olhos de Lily brilharam com a idéia.

- Vai pegar as vassouras! – Lily sentiu um incômodo no estômago. – Eu vou ao banheiro e te encontro lá.

Lysander desceu as escadas correndo. Perto do campo tinha um armário com vassouras para todos da família. A de Lily era a mais velha, que foi uma da mãe quando era mais nova. Ela disse que quando Lily fizer 12 anos ela vai dar uma vassoura novinha, já que ela vai ter permissão para jogar Quadribol na escola.

Saindo do quarto, Lily olhou para o lado onde ficava a porta do quarto de Albus. O irmão estava de costas, conversando com Scorpius que não era visível através da porta. Ela olhou para baixo e viu um boneco de duende velho que ela brincava quando criança que tinha caído da sua estante. Exibiu um sorriso maroto e jogou o brinquedo na cabeça de Albus. Ela riu e se trancou no banheiro antes que pudesse ouvir a bronca.

Depois de fazer o que precisava, Lily passou mais uma vez pela porta do irmão, mas dessa vez não tentou olhar, mas o que eles falavam lhe chamou a atenção.

- Essa menininha mimada... Que inferno de caçula! – Reclamava Albus enquanto gemia pela pancada na nuca. Lily pode ouvir a risada de Scorpius, o que a deixou envergonhada.

- Pare de reclamar Alb. Queria eu ter um irmão, mas meu pai acha que só um filho é suficiente...

- Sorte sua! Lily é muito insuportável, claro que James também me irrita... Mas ela fica pior quando tem visita aqui em casa.

- Eu achei ela... Fofa. – O coração de Lily deu um salto.

- Scorpius... Isso foi gay. – Os dois riram.

- Ah, ela é bonitinha e joga snap explosivo bem...

- Quer parar com a ousadia com a minha irmã mais nova?

- Pare com isso, Albus. Você sabe que eu não faria nada com sua irmãzinha. Ela é só uma criança, por Merlin.

Lily corou de raiva. Odiava ser tachada de bebezinha ou criancinha... Ela já era uma pré-adolescente, soubessem eles ou não! Saiu emburrada batendo pés na escada, ia jogar Quadribol com Lysander e esquecer essa besteira toda.

Era meio chato jogar com Lysander, já que ela era péssima. Lysander achava o mesmo, já que Lily arremessava a goles com tanta força que por mais que ela alcançasse a bola, tinha medo dos estragos que podia fazer nela. As duas revezavam, uma atirava e a outra defendia. Claro que Lily ganhava em qualquer uma das posições.

Foi a última vez que elas jogaram juntas nas férias já que nenhuma se divertia. Os dias se passavam com Lily e Lysander conversando, James e Rick irritando-a, Albus ignorando-a e ela ignorando Scorpius. Iam ser longas férias e Lily mal podia esperar por Hogwarts.


	2. Parabéns para você

N/A: Alguém está lendo? Se sim, favor dar sinal de vida... É raro ver fanfics Scorplily por ai, então não sei se a minha agrada alguém.

* * *

**Parabéns para você...**

* * *

Dia 19 de Julho? O que tinha de tão importante além de ser uma sexta feira, dia semanal da faxina de Winky? Era véspera do aniversário de Lily Luna e todos já estavam se preparando para isso.

- Lily, me passa o suco de abóbora por favor? – Pediu Scorpius que, diferente do seu primeiro dia na casa dos Potter, estava o mais distante possível dela.

A menina não respondeu, apenas ignorou-o e serviu-se do suco. Scorpius suspirou e repetiu o pedido para Lysander, que estava ao lado da ruiva.

- Vai ignorá-lo até quando? - Perguntou Lysander após o almoço, quando ninguém mais estava olhando.

- Até eu ir para Hogwarts e não tiver que vê-lo todo dia! – Respondeu Lily, tentando se distanciar da amiga e indo em direção ao campo de quadribol.

- Deixe de besteira Lily! Ele não é o único que já te chamou de criança, Rick fala isso todo dia e você não se irrita! – A loira quase tropeçou em um galho seguindo Lily a passos rápidos, mas continuou determinada.

- Eu sei, mas eu...

A caçula dos Potter parou de falar ao ver que o campo estava ocupado. Montados em suas vassouras estavam James, Albus, Rick e Scorpius.

- Hey meninas, querem jogar? – Perguntou James descendo ao chão. – Os times são eu e Albus contra Rick e Scorpius. Lysander pode ser do meu time e...

- Não, eu quero ser do seu time. – Falou Lily. James ficou um pouco surpreso, já que eles dois costumavam ser de times opostos e sempre disputavam. James sempre ganhava e Albus apenas assistia de longe.

- Tudo bem... Então, já que somos poucos vamos jogar apenas com dois artilheiros e um batedor ok, sem goleiro, só vale o arco do meio...

- James? – Chamou Lily.

- O que foi? – Lily olhou para Rick (batedor do time da grifinória) e depois para Scorpius. Mostrou seu melhor sorriso maroto.

- Posso segurar o taco?

- Sim... – Respondeu James desconfiado entregando o bastão de batedor para a irmã. – Estranho, você sempre quer ser artilheira...

O mais velho dos filhos Potter voltou a sua vassoura e voou de costas para Lily, que encarava o Malfoy sorrindo e batendo o bastão na própria mão, enquanto o loiro olhava para ela com uma expressão um pouco confusa e assustada.

James deu o sinal e o jogo começou.

Scorpius começou pegando a goles e voando em direção ao campo adversário, sendo imediatamente perseguido por James. Lily apenas pôde acompanhar com o olhar o quanto eram rápidos. Estava tão distraída que não viu o balaço vindo em sua direção, mas ouviu o zumbido na última hora e bateu forte contra a bola, que voou em direção a Scorpius, que teve que dar uma parada brusca para não ser atingido, dando a James a chance de roubar a goles e correr para o outro campo, e foi o que ele fez.

- 10 PONTOS PARA OS POTTER! – gritou uma voz no chão, fazendo todos olharem para baixo. Andando em direção ao campo estavam Gina, Harry, tio Ronald, tia Mione e seus filhos, Hugo e Rose.

- Rose! – Gritou Lily, voando o mais rápido possível e descendo da vassoura para abraçar a prima.

- Oi Lils... Podemos jogar? – perguntou a ruiva sorrindo. Os velhos foram se sentar na pequena arquibancada para assistir a disputa e Hugo e Rose foram pegar vassouras no armário.

- Cada Weasley em um gol! – falou James.

- Deixa Rose ser do nosso? Deeeeixa? – Perguntou Lily fazendo biquinho. Hugo suspirou.

- To indo pra o outro campo... – disse o ruivo. – Oi Rick, e você é...

- Scorpius, amigo de Albus. – Disse o Sonserino sorrindo.

- Engraçado, não sabia que Alb tinha amigos... Ai! – Gritou, depois de receber um soco na cabeça do primo de olhos verdes.

O jogo recomeçou mais uma vez, só que agora quem estava em posse era James. Quando o mais velho chegou perto dos aros começou a ser marcado por Rick para atrasá-lo, lançando um balaço em direção ao amigo. James olhou para os lados e viu Albus desmarcado. Jogou a goles para o irmão que deixou-a cair.

James tentou voar para recuperar a bola, mas de nada adiantou. Scorpius já tinha mergulhado e pegou a goles antes que batesse no chão, além de conseguir levantar vôo perfeitamente, indo rápido em direção aos aros adversários, onde estava Rose Weasley Posicionada, e ao seu lado Lysander. Ele se aproximou das balizas e em distância suficiente para pontuar lançou a goles para a loira ao seu lado, que fez o ponto sem que a goleira notasse.

Scorpius estava tão distraído por sua estratégia ter funcionado que mal sentiu o balaço que acertou-o em cheio no nariz, derrubando-o da vassoura.

* * *

- Eu não queria machucar ele, eu juro! – Falava Lily para Lysander, quando ninguém mais estava olhando. A ruiva estava nervosa, já que seus pais levaram Scorpius desmaiado para o quarto de Albus e estavam cuidando dele. A atenção de Lily Luna se voltou para a porta quando viu sua mãe e seu pai saindo de lá. – Mamãe, ele vai ficar bem?

- Vai sim querida, relaxe. Já coloquei uma poção cicatrizante no nariz dele, ao amanhecer já vai estar curado. – Falou Gina sorrindo. Ela se ajoelhou e secou uma das lágrimas que escorriam da bochecha da filha. – Não fique assim ok? Não foi culpa sua, acidentes acontecem.

O que ela poderia fazer? Apenas acenou com a cabeça para a mãe, apesar de saber que a culpa fora dela sim. Sempre que via Scorpius a raiva subia a sua cabeça.

O jantar foi silencioso já que o menino Malfoy ainda estava dormindo, e apesar dos pais terem garantido, alguns ainda se preocupavam se o nariz dele ia mesmo voltar ao normal.

- Er... Oi gente... – O loiro apareceu na porta da sala, com os olhos vermelhos e o nariz inchado coberto com um curativo. Lily podia jurar que estava um pouco inclinado para a esquerda...

- Me desculpe Scorpius, não levei comida para você, já que estava dormindo! Harry, prepare alguma coisa pra ele comer por favor.

- Sim querida. – Respondeu o menino que sobreviveu, beijando o topo da cabeça da esposa e guiando o visitante até a cozinha.

* * *

Depois de um tempo, todos foram dormir. Rose no quarto de Lily, Hugo no de Albus e Rony e Hermione no quarto de visitas. Quero dizer, quase todos. Lily não conseguia pregar os olhos. E se o nariz dele ficasse torto mesmo? E se a poção não funcionasse? Será que ele a odeia? Ela não queria que isso acontecesse...

Desistindo de dormir, a pequena ruiva levantou da cama e desceu as escadas, buscando pegar um copo de água. Ela se assustou ao bater contra o peito de alguém na porta da cozinha, e só pôde reconhecer ao levantar a cabeça e bater acidentalmente no nariz do jovem, que se afastou gemendo de dor.

- Scorpius! D-desculpe! – Ela falou enquanto se aproximava dele, ajudando-o a se equilibrar. – Eu não queria te machucar, não tive a intenção... – O garoto começou a rir.

- Relaxe Lily, eu sei que você não queria me dar uma cabeçada... – Mas ele parou ao reparar nos olhos cheios de lágrimas da garota, que ainda falava várias coisas como "desculpe" e "eu não queria".

O loiro ajudou-a a sentar no banco da cozinha e se ajoelhou, ficando um pouco mais baixo que ela. Ele secou uma lágrima que caia do olho esquerdo dela com o seu indicador, fazendo-a parar de chorar, surpresa e envergonhada. Ele sorriu.

- Eu sei que você não queria quebrar meu nariz ok? E seja o que for que eu tenha feito que te deixou zangada comigo, espero que tenha passado com aquele balaço. – Ele falou enquanto ria. – Eu não sei por que te irritei... Mas me desculpa, ta?

Lily ia responder, mas perdeu a voz ao ser abraçada pelo garoto. Os dois permaneceram parados por alguns segundos quando um barulho no andar de cima fez Lily empurrar Scorpius e correr de volta para o quarto, esbarrando com Hugo no meio do caminho, que só queria beber um copo de água.

- O que foi que ela...?

- Não sei. – Respondeu Scorpius ao ruivo, ambos confusos. Enquanto isso Lily cobria seu rosto com o travesseiro, esperando suas bochechas voltarem à cor natural.

* * *

- Feliz aniversário!

Foi a primeira frase que Lily ouviu ao acordar na manhã seguinte.

Em cima da sua cama estavam Rose e Lysander, ambas sorrindo, e atrás vinham seus pais, carregando alguma coisa com embalagem verde. A garota esfregou os olhos com as mãos e quando os abriu recebeu o presente, que tinha um formato cilíndrico e muito familiar. Ela já sabia o que era, mas abriu mesmo assim.

- Uma Firebolt 18! Obrigada mamãe! – Falou abraçando Gina, que riu enquanto segurava a filha.

- De os créditos a seu pai Lily, ele que escolheu o modelo. – Ela soltou a mãe e pulou no pescoço do pai, não passaram 5 segundos e ela se voltou para a vassoura.

- Deixa a gente ver! – Falou Lysander, e Lily deu permissão para ela e a prima olharem, enquanto seu pai chamava ela para conversar.

- Olha Lily, você já está grande o suficiente para ter sua própria vassoura...

- Eu vou poder levá-la para Hogwarts, não vou? – Perguntou, olhinhos brilhando.

- Bem... Eu já te falei que alunos do 1º ano não possuem uma vassoura...

- Mas você ganhou uma!

-... Por isso – Continuou Harry – Eu vou mandar essa carta para a diretora pedindo permissão! – Falou sorrindo, e indo em direção ao corujal, segurando um envelope em mãos. Lily ia acompanhá-lo, mas foi impedida pela sua mãe que a segurou pelo braço.

- Ou podemos fazer um feitiço de encolhimento e colocar em seu bolso... – Sussurrou Gina – Contanto que nem seu pai nem os professores descubram ok?

A filha sorriu e abraçou a mãe, mas logo se lembrou da vassoura e tirou-a das mãos das amigas, descendo correndo as escadas.

- Ah, bom dia Lily! Feliz aniversário! – Cumprimentou tio Ronald, carregando a menina, mas logo colocando-a no chão por dar um jeito nas costas.

- Querido, quantas vezes eu tenho que te falar? Você não tem mais a flexibilidade de um adolescente, não posso continuar te levando no St. Mungus a cada mau jeito nas costas... Feliz aniversário Lily! – Falou Hermione, sorrindo para ela. – Esse é meu presente, espero que goste!

- Uau é... Pesado. – Falou a menina, segurando o grande livro que a tia lhe deu.

- "Hogwarts, uma história". Dei o mesmo para a Rose no seu primeiro ano, acho que toda casa devia ter um exemplar...

- Ahn... Obrigada tia. – Lily acenou aos tios e andou em direção à sala, onde estava o resto das pessoas. Ela parou na porta, quando seu olhar se encontrou com o de Scorpius, que sorria para ela e já ia para a sua direção.

"_Eu não sei por que te irritei... Mas me desculpa, ta?"_

As palavras da noite passada fizeram Lily corar e se virar, batendo de frente com Rick, que passou a mão em seu cabelo, bagunçando-o.

- Feliz aniversário, baixinha!

- Obrigada Rick... Vou me arrumar para a festa, tchau! – Ela falou, antes de correr de volta para o seu quarto e se trancar no banheiro.

- Ela ta bem? – Perguntou Scorpius ao se aproximar de Rick.

- Acho que não, ela me agradeceu!

* * *

Mal passou meio dia e quase todos os Weasley e agregados já estavam na sala dos Potter. Enquanto isso, três jovens moças, uma de 13, outra de 11 e outra fazendo 11 estavam no 1º quarto ao lado esquerdo, de frente para o banheiro.

Lysander estava sentada na cama, entretida em olhar seus sapatos, vestida com um conjunto de blusa e saia azul, esperando Rose, com um vestido verde tomara que caia e cabelo enfeitado com uma tiara de mesma cor, que maquiava a aniversariante.

- Fica quieta Lily, vai cair pó no seu olho!

- Mas você já colocou um monte de coisa... – A mais velha assoprou o rosto da prima.

– Pronto. – Disse, com um sorriso vitorioso, se afastando para admirar sua obra.

Lily estava com o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo alto, maquiagem leve e usando um vestido novo que ganhou de sua mãe. Era rosa claro com alças finas, um pouco acima do joelho, com babados brancos embaixo.

- Ta linda! – Disse Lysander, se levantando, ansiosa pra sair do quarto. As três desceram as escadas e se juntaram à festa.

Todos os convidados apareceram, até as tias mais distantes que Lily nem lembrava o nome. Ela ganhou de Lysander um colar com um pingente de estrela, de tio Ronald um kit de limpeza para vassouras, seu tio Jorge deu uma caixa com itens da loja de logros, que segundo tio Percy "devia permanecer fechada".

- Lily! – Gritou Hugo, correndo em sua direção. – Eu tenho a melhor mãe do mundo!

- O que foi que ela fez? – Perguntou a aniversariante, os tios rindo atrás deles.

- Lembra do meu Laptop trouxa que meu avô me deu no natal passado?

- O que tem aquele troço?

- Então... Hogwarts tem uma segurança que não permite tecnologia trouxa... Mas minha mãe disse que vai enfeitiçar pra que pegue internet lá!

- Quem é internete? – Perguntou a ruiva confusa.

- Deixa pra lá... Lorcan! – Gritou o ruivo, correndo em direção do amigo para espalhar a novidade.

- Lily... – Chamou uma voz atrás dela que ela reconheceu na hora, ficando instantaneamente corada.

Ela se virou e viu Scorpius vestido com uma camisa preta e uma calça jeans, segurando uma pequena caixinha (também preta) enrolada com uma fita verde.

- Obrigada...

- Foi minha avó que escolheu. – Comentou o menino envergonhado, enquanto a ruiva abria o presente.

Dentro da caixa tinha uma delicada pulseira de prata com algumas pedras vermelhas muito pequenas. Lily não soube o que dizer.

- Deixa que eu coloco. – Ofereceu o Sonserino, ao ver que ela estava tendo dificuldades em prender o acessório em seu próprio braço. – Pronto.

- Obrigada, é linda! – Agradeceu Lily, sorrindo.

- Scorpius! Quer jogar? – Chamou Albus, que estava com vários dos seus primos (e seu irmão) jogando snap explosivo.

- Você vem? – Falou Scorpius, esperando uma resposta de Lily. Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça e os dois se juntaram aos amigos.

- Lily, coruja! – Gritou Gina. O coração da garota deu um salto, assim como ela, que correu em direção à mãe que segurava alguns envelopes.

Ela não foi a única. Hugo também correu, os dois acompanhados pelos gêmeos Scamander, que andavam com toda a tranqüilidade até a tia.

- Vieram três cartas, uma para você, Lily... Lysander... E Lorcan! – Falou a ruiva, sorrindo.

- E eu?! – Perguntou Hugo.

- Fique calmo filho, sua carta vai chegar outro dia... Às vezes demora mesmo. – Falou Hermione, consolando o filho, mas Lily não prestou atenção. Sua carta de aceitação para Hogwarts chegara e nada mais importava.

* * *

- Mãe, minha carta ainda não chegou! – Reclamou Hugo.

Era manhã do dia 22 de Agosto, aniversário do seu tio Percy. Nenhuma comemoração seria feita já que ele, a mulher e seus dois filhos viajaram para a Irlanda para passar o final das férias então seus pais e alguns outros familiares decidiram tirar o dia para fazer as compras de início do ano letivo no Beco Diagonal. Hugo estava triste faz tempo. Esperou dias por sua carta, vendo que todos os seus primos e amigos já tinham recebido. O simples pensamento de que talvez ele não fosse receber a carta o fez chutar a primeira coisa que viu, que foi uma lata de lixo de encosto à porta.

- Hugo, quer fazer o favor de se comportar?! A coruja de seu pai trouxa várias cartas para você, principalmente de seus primos na Irlanda, mandando fotos e notícias. Claro que também tem uma com o símbolo de Hogwarts mas... – O menino arregalou os olhos e Hermione reprimiu um sorriso. Ele correu para a mesa em que seus pais estavam sentados (Rose ainda não tinha levantado) e pegou a carta da mãe, rasgando o envelope e lendo em completo silêncio.

Ao final da carta, um sorriso genuíno nasceu em seu rosto, fazendo-o pular de alegria e gritar coisas como "Eu vou para Hogwarts", "Mãe, posso ter um rato?" "Mas uma coruja é mais eficiente..."

- Calma ai, criança! – Falou Ronald, rindo junto com a sua mulher. – Nós ficamos de nos encontrar com Harry e os outros lá hoje, então que tal ir acordar sua irmã para irmos ao beco?

Hugo instantaneamente calou a boca e subiu as escadas correndo para o quarto de sua irmã. Era definitivamente a manhã mais feliz de sua vida.

Levou pouco tempo até que uma parte da família Weasley, a formada por Rony, Hermione e seus dois filhos chegasse até o local de encontro. Lily dava pequenos pulinhos no lugar, não conseguindo conter a ansiedade. Não sabia o que queria fazer primeiro; comprar as vestes, a varinha, o bichinho... Seus pensamentos foram ofuscados ao ver três ruivos e uma morena andando em sua direção.

O grupo era enorme, e formado por todos os Potter, Luna e seus dois filhos, Rick e Scorpius, somados aos que acabaram de chegar.

- Então, vamos onde primeiro? – Perguntou Rony, num suspiro. Era a mesma animação todo ano, pelo menos desde a entrada de Rose para Hogwarts. Depois de alguma discussão, foram separados por grupos. As garotas iriam em Madame Malkin para pegar suas vestes, depois na loja de animais, a de itens para poções e outros utensílios e por último Olivaras. Os garotos seguiriam o caminho inverso, depois todos se encontrariam na Floreios e Borrões para

comprarem os livros e depois um passeio pela Gemialidades Weasley, loja preferida de todos os mais novos e alguns dos mais velhos.

Gina, Hermione e Luna esperavam sentadas enquanto madame Malkin cuidava das roupas das suas filhas, por ordem de idade. Todas já estavam nos provadores enquanto Lily tirava medidas e com sua roupa finalmente pronta seguiu para o único compartimento que achava estar vago.

- Tem gente! – Gritou uma voz feminina, quando a garota tentou forçar a porta a abrir.

- D-desculpa – Falou Lily apressada e envergonhada. A menina da cabine bufou e murmurou algo como "não se bate mais nas portas não?".

Lily esperou por um tempo até ouvir o som da cabine destrancando. Dela saiu uma garota um pouco mais alta, mas que aparentava ter a mesma idade dela. Ela estava com um suéter azul e uma calça preta, segurando um monte de pano que ela julgou serem as suas vestes. A menina tinha um tom de pele claro e apresentava alguns traços asiáticos, não apenas pelos olhos esticados. Tinha o cabelo preto e liso até metade das costas, acompanhado de uma franja.

A garota examinava Lily da mesma forma que ela a examinava, porém ao invés de olhá-la com certa admiração pela aparência como a ruiva fazia, encarava-a dos pés a cabeça com uma expressão de desdém.

Não existia nem comparação. Lily, vestida com seu suéter rosa que ganhou no natal passado da sua avó com um enorme "L" bordado, calças jeans e as mesmas Maria chiquinhas de sempre... Sentia-se um lixo comparada a beleza daquela menina. Não pôde deixar de corar, mas a garota não deve ter percebido, já que apenas bufou mais uma vez, empinando o nariz e rumando para o outro lado da loja, onde madame Malkin estava.

Lily experimentou as vestes e percebeu que aquilo não passava de uma mera formalidade; A sua roupa coube perfeitamente, assim como as de Lysander e Rose. As mães pagaram os devidos preços e foram para a loja de animais. Vários visitantes estavam na loja, com o início do ano letivo. Lily lembrou-se de ter passado por um menino gordinho que estava brincando com um gato peludo, que arranhou-lhe a mão.

Rose já tinha uma coruja que atendia pelo nome de Petra, pelo tom escuro de sua penugem. Luna comprou para Lysander um sapo e Lily demorou até se decidir por uma coruja cor de areia, com algumas manchas pretas em torno de seus olhos, fazendo-a parecer um pássaro fantasiado de tigre. A garota riu com a idéia.

Compraram os utensílios cobrados na lista sem muito ânimo, já que eram todos exatamente iguais. Um caldeirão de cobre, balança para pesar ingredientes, algumas plantas e bichos estranhos... Lily tinha a impressão de que não iria gostar muito de poções.

Pararam em frente à Olivaras."Fabricando varinhas desde 382 A.C.", dizia a placa ao lado da porta. Lily respirou fundo antes de entrar.

A loja era relativamente apertada por ter tantas estantes e notavelmente mal iluminada. Um velho estava deitado de bruços sobre a escrivaninha. Podia-se perceber a idade avançada tanto pela postura quanto pelas rugas e cabelos brancos.

- Senhor Olivaras? – Chamou Hermione, fazendo o velho acordar assustado. Ele pegou os óculos em cima da mesa e demorou um tempo para reconhecer os clientes.

- Você! – Falou surpreso, apontando para Hermione. – 27 cm de pinheiro, núcleo de pena de fênix, flexível. O que faz por aqui? Não faz tanto tempo desde que comprou sua última varinha... Podia jurar que seu cabelo tinha outra coloração. – Lily só pensou em uma palavra para descrever o homem. Pirado.

- Não senhor, você está confundindo. Da outra vez eu vim comprar uma varinha para a minha filha, Rose. – A garota deu alguns passos para frente, identificando-se. Hermione falava com ele lentamente, como se o erro cometido fosse normal. Tudo bem que sua prima podia ser parecida com a mãe quando essa era mais nova, mas isso foi há muitos anos atrás! Como ele pôde confundir?!

- Aaaaah, sim. – Falou o bruxo, mas Lily não duvidava que ele não tinha noção do que tinha sido dito. – Tudo bem, o que desejam hoje?

- Olá Olivaras, creio que não me conhece. Minha varinha não foi comprada na sua mão, mas veio do meu irmão mais velho. Mogno, 30 cm e pelo de únicórnio, reconhece? – Falou Gina, não recebendo resposta além do silêncio. – Essa é minha filha, Lily. Creio que possa encontrar a varinha certa para ela.

O homem se afastou e a confusão no rosto de Lily era evidente. Ginevra se inclinou para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- Ele pode não parecer, mas é o melhor fornecedor de varinhas que o mundo mágico já viu. Está realmente um pouco mais velho e biruta do que me lembro. – Um pouco? Lily apenas suspirou.

- Aqui está. – Disse o velho, voltando com umas sete caixas diferentes de varinhas. Lily experimentou três, e a quarta foi a que, segundo o pirado do Olivaras, a escolheu.

21cm, cerejeira, fibra de coração de dragão, flexível. Era uma bela varinha, não podia negar. A garota ruiva se divertia com seu graveto mágico enquanto Lysander testava suas varinhas. Procedimento pronto e todas saíram da loja.

- Lysander, trate de colocar a varinha atrás da orelha, sim? É mais seguro. – Falou tia Luna, com o mesmo olhar sonhador de sempre, mirando o céu. A sua filha sorriu e fez o que a mãe disse. As seis mulheres seguiram para a Floreios e Borrões encontrando com os garotos, que já haviam chegado.

A conversa não tinha fim, mas apesar de todos quererem discutir seus animais e varinhas, ainda precisavam comprar os livros. Harry acompanhou os futuros calouros para as prateleiras de primeiro ano, mas acabou esbarrando numa mulher. Ela tinha cabelos pretos lisos e se virou para reclamar com quem quase a derrubou. Seus olhos pequenos e apertadinhos se iluminaram ao reconhecer o homem com um raio na testa.

- Harry! – Cumprimentou a asiática. Lily, claro, ficou sem entender nada. Hugo, ao seu lado, começou a rir.

- O que foi? – Ela perguntou ao primo, num sussurro.

- É que essa ai é a ex namorada de seu pai. Meus pais já me falaram sobre ela.

Lily sabia que seu pai já tinha namorado antes da sua mãe, mas não sabia com quem. Então ela passou a prestar atenção na conversa.

- Cho, quanto tempo! – Cumprimentou ele, com um sorriso autêntico. Sua filha podia entender o que ele havia visto nela. Quer dizer, ela era linda! Não que sua mãe não fosse também, mas... Vocês entenderam.

- Pois é! Achava que nunca mais poria os pés aqui, até algumas semanas.

- Você se casou com um trouxa, não é?

- Sim, agora sou Cho Adams. – Falou a mulher rindo, e mostrando a aliança em seu dedo. – E você, está com seus filhos?

- Sim, esse ano é minha caçula.

- Hum... Estou com minha filha também, ela deve estar por ai. Foi uma alegria enorme receber sua carta de admissão.

- Se puxar à mãe será uma boa aquisição ao time de quadribol da Corvinal. – Brincou Harry. A conversa estava entediando Lily, que voltou de encontro a sua mãe e terminou de comprar todos os livros. Descobriu depois que a conversa do seu pai com sua ex não se prolongou muito. O grupo depois passou na loja do tio Jorge e brincaram com vários produtos da loja. O pai os proibiu de levar algo que possa colocá-los em encrenca em Hogwarts, principalmente Lily, "sua garotinha". Gina estendeu uma sacola para Lily.

- Toma, pode ficar. – Lily não precisa abrir a sacola para saber o que tinha dentro. Ela olhou para a mãe de forma questionadora, e esta apenas suspirou e completou com um sorriso. – Seu pai às vezes se esquece do que ele próprio já aprontou em Hogwarts. O que é uma detenção por bombas de bosta comparado a quase destruição do salgueiro lutador da escola com um carro?

Lily aceitou o presente da mãe de bom grado, guardando dentro de uma das sacolas. Será que agüentaria o pouco tempo que faltava até ir para a estação?


	3. Hogwarts, Hogwarts

**Hogwarts, Hogwarts**

* * *

O sol estava nascendo e ela não dormiu ainda. _Duas horas..._ Era o tempo que faltava para amanhecer, consequentemente o tempo que faltava para que a casa toda acordasse e todos começassem a se arrumar para a estação.

Lily não se lembrava de já ter ficado mais ansiosa. Ah, lembrou-se da vez que a mãe disse que a ensinaria a voar quando fizesse oito anos. Ela passou uns dois meses esperando até perceber que faltava mais de um ano para que isso acontecesse... _Agora uma hora e cinqüenta... _E não havia nada que Lily pudesse fazer além de tentar dormir pelo menos um pouco.

- Hora de acordar, gente! – Lily abriu os olhos ao ouvir a voz da mãe ecoando pela casa e teve a certeza de que ela não era a única acordada, e isso foi comprovado por Lysander e Rose terem levantado assim que foram chamadas, como ela. Mas a diferença é que, em algum ponto da noite elas conseguiram dormir; Lily não.

Depois do incidente com Scorpius em seu primeiro dia na mansão dos Potter, Lily sempre dava uma olhada no espelho e ajeitava as chiquinhas antes de sair do quarto.

A casa estava uma bagunça só. Alguns tomavam banho enquanto outros comiam as panquecas preparadas pelos adultos. Já estava em cima da hora quando eles entraram no carro trouxa (magicamente ampliado) e dirigiram até Londres.

Chegaram na estação e atravessaram a pilastra 9¾, e Scorpius, Rick e Lysander se despediram para se jutarem a seus pais. Lily estava ansiosa como nunca. Ela iria para Hogwarts, finalmente.

- Filha, eu quero ter uma conversa com você – Chamou Harry, enquanto Gina conversava com os filhos mais velhos. Ele segurou o braço da garota e os dois se afastaram do resto da família, Harry com a outra mão apertando algo no bolso interno do casaco.

Ele agachou-se, como costumava fazer quando Lily era mais nova, para ficarem na mesma altura. Olhou-a com seus olhos incrivelmente verdes que foram herdados pela sua mãe e sorriu, colocando uma mexa de cabelo dela atrás da orelha.

- Você é linda, sabia? – Ela corou.

- O que foi papai? – Perguntou ela, impaciente. Alguns alunos já estavam entrando no trem, ela não queria que acabassem as cabines.

- Bem... É que não sei se você sabe, mas no primeiro dia de aula de cada um dos seus irmãos eu dei para eles um... Presente especial. – Os olhos de Lily brilhavam, entendendo o propósito daquela conversa.

- O mapa e a capa de invisibilidade. – Interrompeu ela. James na verdade, nunca teria herdado o mapa, mas como ele roubou da mesa do pai antes do seu primeiro ano e Harry só pôde pedir de volta depois do natal, permitiu que ele ficasse com ele, e a capa de invisibilidade, que seria passado para ele como herança foi para Albus. Agora só faltava Lily.

- Isso mesmo... Então, para você eu tenho algo especial também. Foi deixado pelo meu padrinho, então quero que você cuide muito bem dele. – A ruiva segurou o fôlego pela ansiedade enquanto Harry tirava um embrulho de dentro do casaco. Ele desenrolou o pano que envolvia... Um espelho.

Para ser mais exato, um pedaço de um espelho. Lily pegou aquilo na mão e só viu o próprio reflexo.

- É isso? Não tem uma espada, um carro voador, nada do tipo?– Perguntou, fazendo Harry rir.

- Olhe mais uma vez. – E ela assim o fez. Mas dessa vez não viu seu reflexo, e sim o que parecia um quarto... Uma cama com um forro laranja que ela logo reconheceu.

- Seu quarto?

- Deixe-me explicar. Esse não é um espelho qualquer. O resto dele está pendurado na parede do nosso quarto, então qualquer coisa que precisar, é só aparecer que papai e mamãe vão estar sempre olhando...

Ela não acreditava naquilo. Lily corou mais uma vez, só que agora era de irritação. Porque diabos todos ainda insistiam em tratá-la como criança? Ela já tinha ONZE ANOS, não era mais um bebê. E só o pensamento de seu pai querendo vigiá-la 24horas por dia a deixava com raiva. Ela pegou o espelho e virou as costas para o pai, colocando o "presente" dentro do malão.

* * *

Despediu-se dos pais e familiares, disposta a ignorar o pai, mas ao pensar em quantos meses ficaria sem vê-lo não se conteve e o abraçou também. Entrou no trem na última chamada, tropeçou na entrada mas mesmo assim estava feliz. Acenou para os pais antes que a porta fechasse e viu sua mãe chorando. Passar quase um ano sem nenhum do filhos deve ser doloroso.

A mais nova dos Potter andava pelo corredor do trem procurando os primos ou pelo menos um vagão vazio. Todos estavam ocupados por pessoas que ela não conhecia – Menos um vagão que tinha Lucy, Louis, Molly e Fred, mais alguns amigos deles. A questão era, o vagão estava lotado.

- Lily! – O seu coração deu um salto. Malditas bochechas sardentas e claras, que coram com facilidade. Scorpius estava na porta de um vagão, acenando e chamando-a para entrar.

Lá dentro estava Lorcan próximo à janela lendo ou livro e do seu lado Lysander, comendo educadamente uma varinha de alcaçuz e Hugo, com o rosto sujo de chocolate enquanto devorava um sapinho. No banco da frente estavam Rose e Albus com suas coleções de figurinhas de sapo de chocolate e agora ela e Scorpius.

Scorpius abriu um pacote de feijãozinho de todos os sabores e ofereceu para Lily. Os dois brincaram de adivinhar os sabores (Lily pegou um de Amora, enquanto Scorpius comeu um com sabor de meia suja). Lily estava rindo da careta que ele fez quando alguém abriu a porta do vagão.

Lily agora estava olhando para uma garota muito magra, altura mediana, cabelo castanho liso na altura dos ombros e com duas mexas claras na frente. Ela tinha o nariz arrebitado, rosto de menininha esnobe e estava acompanhada de um garoto mais alto que ela com cara de buldogue.

- Não tem nenhum vagão livre, podemos ficar aqui? – Perguntou a menina, seca.

- Claro, podem sentar. – Respondeu Scorpius. Lily levantou ao receber um olhar frio da garota e se sentou no outro banco, seu lugar ao lado de Scorpius ocupado pelos dois desconhecidos.

- Esses são Lorcan, Lysander, Hugo e Lily, Albus e Rose vocês já conhecem. – Falou Scorpius para o casal. – E esses são-

- Freya Puncey e Gordon Nott, Sonserina, Somos terceiro ano também. – Falou a garota, seus olhos cruzaram com os de Rose por um segundo e Lily quase pôde ver faíscas.

O clima ficou tenso de repente, mas depois de algum tempo e Scorpius com suas tentativas frustradas de manter uma conversa (Que sempre terminava com um comentário frio da tal de Freya), Rose sugeriu que fossem trocar as vestes para quando chegassem a Hogwarts, e ela, Lily e Lysander saíram para se voltaram a atmosfera voltou ao que era antes dos sonserinos entrarem no vagão, a diferença é que agora tinha uma garota olhando as unhas e um parrudo mal encarado encarando os sapatos devidamente lustrados.

Lily não conseguiu conter a ansiedade ao ver o castelo pela janela do trem. Ela, Lysander e Hugo se empolgaram falando sobre Hogwarts e até Lorcan, que geralmente fica calado, participou da conversa.

- Alunos do primeiro ano aqui, por favor. – Chamou uma garota com um broche de monitor. Ela tinha cabelos loiros platinados bem lisos e olhos azuis. Lily lembrou-se de já tê-la visto numa foto de James que tinha todo o time de quadribol da Grifinória.

Ela, Hugo e os gêmeos desceram do ônibus e seguiram a garota até um píer, onde tinham vários pequenos botes e um homem que media pelo menos o dobro de uma pessoa normal.

- Aqui estão, Hagrid. – Falou a garota, sorrindo. Ela era realmente muito bonita.

- Obrigada Heidi, bom vê-la de novo! – Falou o gigante, abraçando-a.

O homem se apresentou como Rubeo Hagrid, protetor do castelo e professor de trato com as criaturas mágicas e direcionou os alunos para os seus botes, Lily dividiu um com os gêmeos e o primo. Os barquinhos de madeira começaram a navegar com mágica e Hugo estava colocando o braço dentro da água, esperando que a lula gigante aparecesse.

- Você sabe que se ela aparecer vai te puxar para o fundo e você vai morrer certo? – Falou Lorcan, o rosto ainda coberto pelo mesmo livro do trem. Hugo olhou para ele irritado, mas parou a brincadeira.

- Que livro é esse que você tanto lê? – Perguntou Lily, curiosa.

- É um que eu ganhei de aniversário... – Falou Lorcan, mostrando a capa.

- Foi tia Hermione que deu, não é? – Falou a garota, reconhecendo a capa de "Hogwarts, uma história", o que fez tanto ela quanto Lysander rirem.

- Ei, o que tem minha mãe? – Perguntou Hugo, que gerou mais risos ainda, inclusive de Lorcan.

O bote parou e os quatro saíram, supervisionados por Hagrid (Que Lily descobriu ser apenas meio-gigante). Eles entraram pelo fundo do castelo e Lily junto com todos os outros alunos do primeiro ano ficaram num corredor, de frente ao grande portão que ela julgava ser o tão famoso salão principal.

- Ham-ham. – Disse uma voz que Lily não conseguiu identificar de onde vinha, mas que fez todos se silenciarem. – Bem vindos todos vocês para a escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts. Meu nome é Filius Flitwick, seu vice-diretor e professor de feitiços. – Lily ainda não via quem estava proferindo tais palavras, mas muitos alunos que estavam na fileira da frente olhavam para baixo. – Como a maioria de vocês sabe, nossos alunos são separados entre quatro casas. Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal e Sonserina. Durante o ano, professores e monitores entregarão ou descontarão pontos por comportamento. Ao fim do ano, a casa com mais pontos ganhará a taça das casas, prêmio de grande honra.

- Cadê ele? – Lily sussurrou para Lorcan, que apenas suspirou.

- Lily, ele é um anão. – Sussurrou Lysander de volta.

- ... Sua casa será com sua família, o que não impede um relacionamento saudável com membros de outras casas. Então, agora em fila vamos entrar no salão principal para a seleção. Mais uma vez, bem vindos a Hogwarts.

* * *

Era sério isso? Estavam todos ali, no grande salão de Hogwarts... Assistindo um chapéu cantar.

Ela não conseguiu prestar atenção na letra – Algo sobre as quatro casas – De tão ansiosa que estava.

O salão era realmente grande. Tinha cinco mesas enormes, quatro para os alunos e uma para os professores. No centro dessa mesa estava uma mulher magra e velha, com óculos e vestes verde esmeralda. Lily voltou à realidade quando todos começaram a bater palmas para o Chapéu Seletor.

O vice-diretor, que Lily pôde comprovar ser um anão, andou até onde o chapéu estava segurando um banco. Colocou-o ao lado do banco em que o acessório mágico estava e subiu. A cena era realmente um pouco cômica.

Flitwick desenrolou um pergaminho enorme e secou a garganta da mesma forma que fizera no corredor. Era agora, a seleção ia começar.

- Adams, Chloe. – O nome lhe era familiar. Uma garota saiu da multidão de alunos do primeiro ano e Lily a reconheceu; Era a menina asiática que ela conheceu no Beco... Uma imagem de seu pai conversando com aquela tal de Cho lhe veio à cabeça e ela pôde perceber a semelhança. O chapéu foi colocado em sua cabeça e alguns segundos depois o chapéu gritou:

- GRIFINÓRIA! – A mesa se encheu de vivas enquanto recebiam a menina. As mãos de Lily suavam enquanto ela apertava a barra da saia. E se ela não fosse para a Grifinória?

- GRIFINÓRIA! – Gritou novamente o chapéu para um tal de Ralf Carter.

- Colton, Michael.

- LUFA-LUFA! – Foi a vez da mesa do texugo celebrar. Outros nomes foram chamados; Uma garota loira foi para a Lufa-Lufa, outro garoto, Leonard alguma coisa, para a Corvinal...

- Kennedy, Kasia.

- SONSERINA!

- Knight, Christine. – A garota que sentou-se no banco era linda. Cabelos loiros bem claros, ondulados. Ela parecia ter mais de onze anos, e tinha uma pintinha do lado esquerdo da boca. - CORVINAL! – A mesa aplaudiu bastante, mas o que chamou atenção de Lily foi ela abraçar um outro menino da mesma casa, bem parecido com ela. Irmãos, com certeza.

- Mitchell, Jushua.

- SONSERINA! - Alguns outros nomes foram chamados, até chegar a letra "O".

- Owell, Alan.

- GRIFINÓRIA! – Mais palmas.

- Owell, Chad. – Um garoto exatamente igual ao anterior foi para a frente. Cabelos castanhos, olhos cor de mel... Gêmeos idênticos.

- LUFA-LUFA!

- Potter, Lily. – O coração parou. As pernas se mexiam entre um misto de facilidade e dificuldade. Hugo teve que dar um empurrão para que ela fosse para a frente.

O anão colocou o chapéu na cabeça dela e todo o barulho do salão foi abafado pela voz que parecia vir de dentro da sua cabeça.

- _Ora, se não temos aqui outra Potter? Onde devo colocá-la... Na Grifinória, onde o mais velho foi colocado... São realmente parecidos, os dois. Ou na Sonserina, onde o filho do meio teria ido caso não tivesse me pedido a Grifinória? Sim, sinto a mesma necessidade de se provar que o seu pai tinha quando veio para cá... Ou colocar em outra das duas casas, variar um pouco? Seria algo arriscado, e você pertence mesmo à_ GRIFINÓRIA!

Palmas. Gritos. E ela saiu em direção a todo esse barulho, sorriso no rosto, abraçando cada um do clã Weasley. Não prestou atenção nos outros nomes, estava só conversando com Rose, mas esta interrompeu quando chegou a letra "S"

- Scamander, Lorcan. – O chapéu mal foi colocado em sua cabeça quando gritou.

- CORVINAL! – Previsível. Agora vinha a verdadeira agonia.

- Scamander, Lysander.

A pequena menininha de cabelos loiros na altura do ombro sentou-se no banquinho e o chapéu foi colocado em sua cabeça. Seu olhar encontrou o de Lily e uma sorriu para a outra. Foram segundos que duraram eternidades quando o chapéu gritou:

- GRIFINÓRIA! – E o fôlego que Lily segurou sem perceber foi finalmente liberado.

* * *

Não há muito mais o que dizer. Hugo e uma outra garota, Elizabeth Wright foram os últimos selecionados para a Grifinória e a Diretora McGonagall se levantou, propôs um brinde e iniciou o banquete.

A comida era maravilhosa. Lily, Hugo e Lysander conversavam sem parar sobre o nervosismo de ser escolhido para as casas. Hugo estufando o peito e falando "Eu sabia o tempo todo que iria para a Grifinória". Depois que todos acabaram de comer, Os alunos do primeiro ano da Grifinória foram novamente guiados por Heidi, mas dessa vez para o salão comunal, que ficava no sétimo andar, atrás de um quadro com uma mulher gorda.

- Orelhas extensíveis. – Falou Heidi, e a entrada se abriu.

O salão da Grifinória era todo decorado de dourado e vermelho, muito bonito. Lily viu Albus, Rose e uma menina que ela lembrava se chamar Amy conversando em um sofá. James por outro lado, estava cercado de gente, a maioria do sexo feminino. Infelizmente ela estava cansada demais para ficar ali.

Lily e Lysander subiram um lance de escadas, já que o dormitório do primeiro ano é no primeiro andar, e escolheram duas camas da ponta. Suas malas já estavam ali,e quando Lily foi trocar de roupa pra pijama lembrou do espelho que seu pai deu e colocou dentro do malão, embaixo de todas as suas roupas.

- Vai ficar ai. – Falou, mais pra si mesma do que qualquer pessoa.

Ela trocou de roupa, escovou os dentes e quando saiu do banheiro viu mais três meninas no quarto; Uma delas segurando sua mala.

- Ei, isso é meu! – A garota se virou e Lily percebeu que era Chloe.

- Acontece que eu cheguei aqui primeiro e coloquei minha bolsa nessa cama. Você pode escolher outra, queridinha? – Perguntou ela, gerando risos em uma outra menina, que Lily reconheceu como Elizabeth Wright. Gordinha, pequena, olhos azuis e cabelos bem cheios em um tom de castanho avermelhado.

Lily pegou sua mala da mão de Chloe e levou para a cama ao lado da de Lysander.

- Claro que sim, _queridinha_. – Sussurrou Lily, para que só Lysander pudesse ouvir, essa reprimiu uma risada. Assim que a ruiva colocou sua mala na cama, uma outra menina, alta, olhos verdes e cabelos lisos cor de mel, colocou sua bolsa ali.

- Ah, desculpa! – Falou a menina, tirando a bolsa, envergonhadamente.

- Não, pode ficar com a cama se quiser, você já estava vindo pra cá... – A garota sorriu.

- Tudo bem, eu posso ficar com a cama do lado. Obrigada.

- Qual é o seu nome? – Se intrometeu Lysander.

- Sou Isabella Foster...

- Lily e Lysander, prazer. – Falou Lily, com um sorriso. As três foram para as suas camas depois de Chloe reclamar que a luz estava incomodando.

- Pelo menos nem todas são chatas. – Cochichou Lily a Lysander, se referindo a Isabella. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Lily.


	4. Mal feito, feito

N/A: Depois de muito tempo... Atualização!

Apesar de o ff informar que Tiger Lily está sendo visualizada, recebi pouquíssima resposta dos leitores. Não sei se é porque a fic não está boa, ou por preguiça de comentar... Peço que se estiver lendo, por favor, comente! É importante para eu ter uma noção para continuar a história. Pretendo escrever uma série dos anos de Lily Luna, mas não existe necessidade em publicar se ninguém ler :/

Enfim, bom capítulo

* * *

**Mal feito... Feito**

* * *

A mais nova dos Potter acordou antes de todas no quarto, e provavelmente antes de todo o castelo. A ansiedade não permitiu que ela ficasse adormecida por muito tempo. Desceu até o salão comunal e encontrou seu primo Hugo, que aparentemente passava pelo mesmo problema. Os dois jogaram xadrez de bruxo até que o salão estava cheio, e todos desceram para o café da manhã.

Lily Luna sentou-se na mesa junto com Lysander e Isabella, a garota que conheceram na noite anterior. Do lado delas estava Hugo conversando com dois garotos que ela não se lembrava o nome, e na sua frente se sentou James, com o cabelo bagunçado como sempre, acompanhado do seu melhor amigo.

- E ai baixinha, tem aula de que? – Perguntou Rick, que recebeu um olhar de irritação da ruiva por ter sido chamada de baixinha.

- Agora temos aula de transfiguração, depois Herbologia com tio Neville. – Respondeu Lysander, sorrindo. James notou que a amiga das garotas o encarava e sorriu, fazendo-a corar e olhar para o seu prato.

- Legal! Neville sempre fica nervoso nos primeiros dias de aula. É engraçado vê-lo se atrapalhando. Vocês sabem que ele é agora o professor da Grifinória, não é?

- Sim, papai contou. – Disse Lily.

- Melhor correrem. Não querem se atrasar para o primeiro dia. – James se levantou com uma piscadinha, acompanhado pelo seu amigo Rick.

As três garotas acabaram de comer, se levantaram e seguiram outros alunos do primeiro ano, que estavam indo onde elas achavam que devia ser a aula de transfiguração. Teriam aula junto com a Corvinal, logo Lysander dividiu a mesa com seu irmão, Hugo com o novo amigo dele, que Lily descobriu se chamar Alan e a ruiva se sentou com Isabella, na primeira fileira (era o lugar que tinha sobrado).

Lily conversava animadamente com a nova amiga, e se virou ao ouvir risadinhas desagradáveis vindo do fundo da sala. Eram Chloe Adams e Elizabeth Wright, e ambas pareciam fazer graça das suas marias-chiquinhas. Lily ficou vermelha de raiva, mas decidiu ignorar.

- Aquele garoto de óculos... É seu irmão? – Perguntou Isabella corada. Lily revirou os olhos e suspirou, não entendia o que as garotas viam em James.

- É sim... Melhor você não se aproximar muito dele, a fama do meu irmão com garotas não é das melhores. – A morena corou mais ainda.

- E-eu não...

- Silêncio! – Disse a diretora Mcgonagall ao entrar na sala de aula, com a varinha apontada para sua garganta para ampliar a voz. Isabella se calou no mesmo segundo e todos olharam para a professora, que estava acompanhada de uma senhorita magra e envergonhada, com cabelos cor de palha e trajes em tons de violeta. – Essa é a professora Flowers. É a nova professora de transfiguração, e por enquanto estará sob minha supervisão. Espero não notar nenhuma gracinha vinda de nenhum de vocês. – A professora abaixou o rosto e pareceu olhar diretamente nos olhos de Lily, por cima dos óculos. Por algum motivo, o histórico dos seus irmãos não facilitaria nem um pouco a vida da garota em Hogwarts.

- Você viu como ela me olhou? Odeio isso! Vou viver para sempre pela sombra dos meus irmãos. A culpa é minha se cada um leva pelo menos três detenções por ano? Por culpa deles não vou poder fazer nada nessa escola sem que todos os professores me olhem como se eu fosse uma bomba prestes a explodir. – As três grifinórias conversavam ao sair da primeira aula, que teria sido tranquila se a professora nova não se engasgasse a cada sentença e derrubasse as coisas por acidente, e todos os alunos tinham que segurar o riso do olhar severo da professora Minerva, que rondava a sala na sua forma animaga, pronta para tirar pontos por qualquer incidente.

- Sete detenções, pelo que eu soube de James. – Completou Lysander.

- Já não bastava ser filha do "Famoso Harry Potter"... Nunca vou poder fazer nessa escola.

- Ei!

As três garotas se viraram para os dois garotos que corriam em sua direção: Hugo Weasley e seu novo amigo Alan Owell, moreno, baixinho, com orelhas grandes e olhos cor de mel.

- Lily! Você viu? – Disse o ruivo, depois de recuperar o fôlego.

- Vi o que, Hugo?

- Amanhã... Amanhã começa a seleção para os novos membros do time de quadribol da Grifinória!

- Mas de que adianta saber disso? Ainda estamos no primeiro ano... – Disse Isabella, tímida.

- Checar a competição. Muita gente que não vai passar pode tentar no ano que vem!

Um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Lily, que apenas Alan notou.

- E porque tão cedo? As aulas mal começaram...

- Porque ainda esse mês terá o primeiro jogo, Lys. Grifinória contra Sonserina. Um clássico. Eles querem eleger o time logo para se preparar, já que grande parte do time se formou ano passado. - Apenas nesse momento Lysander se virou para Lily e notou o sorriso estranho no rosto da amiga.

- Lily, está tudo bem? – A ruiva pareceu acordar de um transe.

- Claro Lys, não podia estar melhor. Vamos nos atrasar para a aula. Hugo! Você vem comigo. – Lily puxou o primo pelo pulso em direção às estufas.

* * *

- Abram todos na página quatro do livro, por favor. Hoje iniciaremos os estudos com as características gerais e classificação das plantas. Afinal, de que outra forma vocês saberão diferenciar uma planta aperiente de uma estomacal? Certo?

Lysander suspirou. Por mais que Neville falasse, não conseguia tirar os olhos de onde estavam Hugo e Lily conversando. Sabia que os dois iam aprontar alguma coisa.

- Fascinante! – Disse Isabella, atraindo a atenção da loira. – Não sabia que plantas que abriam o apetite são diferentes das que agem no estômago. E que dava para perceber isso apenas olhando para suas folhas! – Lysander sorriu com a empolgação da garota. Estava numa mesa com Isabella, Alan e seu irmão gêmeo Chad, que foi selecionado para a Lufa-Lufa.

- Você gosta mesmo de plantas, não é? – Perguntou Chad.

- Sim... Minha avó trouxa mantinha uma fazenda, e eu sempre ajudei com a horta. E você, já teve aula de que até agora? – Respondeu a morena.

- Tive aula de astronomia junto com a Sonserina. Achei incrível. Infelizmente, alguns alunos acharam que era um ótimo momento para jogar bolinhas de papel.

- Como está sendo para vocês dois, estar em casas separadas?

- Tranquilo, até. Alan aqui sempre foi mais corajoso e inconsequente que eu. E não me importo muito com isso de rivalidade entre as casas. Meu dormitório fica perto da cozinha, só isso já acho o máximo!

- Sim, mesmo em casas diferentes, ainda podemos nos ver pelo castelo – Interrompeu Alan. – É uma pena para nosso irmão, que não recebeu a carta.

- Outro irmão? – Perguntou Isabella, curiosa.

- Sim, somos trigêmeos. E nosso irmão, Brad, é um aborto. Mamãe ficou arrasada quando descobriu. – Isabella não sabia o que dizer. Seus dois pais eram bruxos nascidos trouxas, mas não passou pela cabeça dela que assim como era possível uma criança sem mágica na família nascer como um bruxo, era possível também o contrário.

- Lysander... Até quando vai encarar? – Perguntou Alan, e os três se viraram para olhar o casal de primos que conversava como que em segredo. A aula acabou e os dois ruivos foram os primeiros a sair da estufa.

Os dois primos correram para o banheiro feminino do segundo andar, onde sabiam que iriam encontrar quem estavam procurando.

- O que vocês fazem aqui? – Hugo deu um grito de susto.

- Bom dia! Murta-que-geme, certo? Ouvi falar muito de você. – Disse Lily, com falsa bajulação. O fantasma pareceu não perceber e ficou lisonjeada.

- Ora... Quem fala de mim? Assim fico até constrangida...

- Chega de papo, onde eles estão? – A Murta mudou de expressão rapidamente, assustando Hugo mais uma vez.

- É sempre assim! "Onde estão os meninos que vendem aquelas coisas?", eles perguntam. "Olá Murta! Agora sai da minha frente que eu quero falar com eles!" Nunca pensam em como palavras assim machucam! Mas ninguém liga certo?! Murta está morta!

- O que vocês fizeram? Irritar uma doce menina assim é maldade. – Disse uma voz saindo de uma das cabines do banheiro. Lily sorriu.

Dentro da cabine, magicamente ampliada estavam dois garotos, no que parecia ser um escritório secreto. Um deles tinha a pele negra e braços finos, além do cabelo encaracolado. O outro, mais alto, tinha o cabelo ruivo e um sorriso brincalhão no rosto.

- Então é aqui? – Perguntou Hugo.

- Eu sabia! – Gritou Lily. – Genial, Fred! E você deve ser...

- Esse é Thomas Wilson. Meu amigo e parceiro de negócios. – Respondeu Fred. Os dois garotos estavam no quarto ano em Hogwarts e mantinham uma venda secreta de logros dentro da escola. A ideia foi do ruivo, que depois de ouvir as aventuras do seu pai e seu irmão gêmeo na escola, decidiu manter uma tradição. Jorge fingia que não fazia ideia do que acontecia, e Angelina brigava toda vez que ele recebia uma detenção. – Posso fazer o que dois primeiranistas pretendem logo no primeiro dia de aula?

- Poção de envelhecer. E transfiguração, se possível. – Disse a garota.

- Quantos anos a mais vocês querem?

- Acho que apenas dois tá bom.

- E transfiguração... Temos duas poções aqui. Mas vai sair caro... Tem certeza que vocês podem pagar?

Lily tinha passado no dormitório antes de ir para lá e tirou do bolso o pacote que sua mãe lhe deu antes de embarcar no expresso. Fred sorriu.

- Bombas de bosta? Fred, estamos precisando disso, tivemos problema com o último estoque...

- Shhh... Quer entregar tudo? – O negro parou de falar, Lily sorriu. – E você, Huguinho?

- As bombas pagam tudo, não? – Perguntou Hugo, irritado e nervoso ao mesmo tempo. Gostou da ideia de Lily, mas ainda tinha receio de serem descobertos.

- Não é assim que a banda toca, priminho. A compra é individual. Verdade que as bombinhas pagam grande parte, mas você precisa pagar também.

Contrariado, Hugo tirou os sapinhos de chocolate que tinha guardado para mais tarde dos bolsos e colocou na mesa. Os garotos sorriram.

- Bom fazer negócio com vocês! – Disseram em uníssono.

* * *

- Lily... E se nos pegarem? – Perguntou Hugo, quando os dois estavam a caminho da quadra de quadribol. Ele tinha passado a noite inteira receoso sobre o plano, e não conseguiu prestar atenção em nenhuma das aulas do dia.

- Vai mudar de ideia agora, Hugo? Não importa se nos pegarem, nós vamos ser bons o suficiente para que eles implorem para que nos deixem no time!

- E se não for assim? Se a gente for muito ruim e tudo que a gente consiga é uma detenção de tio Neville pelo resto do ano? – Lily não prestou a mínima atenção no que o primo disse. Quando estavam próximos o suficiente do campo, a ruiva puxou os dois para trás de uma árvore.

- Pronto? – Perguntou ela, com os quatro frascos de poção na mão, entregando dois para ele. Hugo suspirou.

- Pronto.

Os dois viraram os frascos de vez e foi em questão de segundos que eles começaram a crescer, e as roupas ficaram um pouco mais apertadas. Os cabelos cor de fogo de Lily apagaram para um tom amadeirado, e suas sardas sumiram uma a uma. Hugo ficou loiro e com o nariz achatado, e seu sapato já não servia direito no seu pé.

Lily tirou um saquinho do bolso e de lá tirou uma chave. Sorriu ao lembrar da mãe lhe explicando como funcionava o feitiço. Ela deu um beijo na chave, que começou a tremer e cresceu, até se tornar a sua vassoura, Firebolt 18.

- Vamos! – Disse a garota, sorrindo.

James estava olhando a linha do horizonte e pensando no quanto aquela posição favorecia ele. Quase toda a grifinória estava presente para assistir a seleção dos novos integrantes do time e quase todas as garotas estavam olhando para ele.

- Ela não tá olhando. – Disse Rick. James parou de inflar o peito, numa atitude de derrota e olhou para a capitã do time e monitora chefe, Heidi Foster.

De todas as garotas de Hogwarts, ela foi a primeira a recusar ele. Quando sugeriu a ideia pela primeira vez ela deu risada, dizendo que ele era muito novo para ela. Muito novo? Era apenas um ano de diferença! Heidi estava agora no sexto ano e James já tinha namorado inclusive meninas mais velhas que ela.

- Não sei o que você vê nela, de qualquer jeito – Falou Rick, enquanto terminava de pentear sua vassoura.

- Fora os cabelos loiros platinados, os olhos azuis como Topázio e o corpo... Nossa, o corpo.

- Prefiro as morenas. – Rick acabou de pentear a vassoura e sorriu. – Tipo aquela ali.

James olhou para onde o amigo apontou e viu um casal descendo o morro até o campo. Ele era alto e desengonçado, com os cabelos loiros feito palha e ela tinha os cabelos castanhos lisos, assim como os seus olhos. Devia ser um pouco mais baixa que sua prima Rose e trazia na mão direita uma bela Firebolt 18. Não lembrava de ter visto a dupla na escola mas, por algum motivo, olhar para aquela garota o incomodava.

- Que bom que nosso gosto por mulheres nunca foi parecido...

- Alunos da Grifinória, vamos começar a seleção! – Chamou a loira, atraindo a atenção de James e todos os outros alunos.

Heidi apresentou o time – ou o que sobrava dele. O apanhador, James Potter, os artilheiros, ela e uma sul-africana chamada Zarina Khune, o batedor Rick Joesper e a goleira, Rose Weasley.

- Os outros membros do time se formaram no ano passado. Isso não quer dizer que selecionaremos apenas um batedor e um artilheiro. Nosso time também competirá junto com vocês.

Lily prestava atenção nos comandos da capitã com os olhos brilhando. Além dela tinham mais dois alunos competindo como artilheiros. Ia ser fácil, _muito_ fácil.

A primeira parte da seleção foi para apanhador. Entre eles seu irmão James e três alunos do segundo ano. A fama de James como melhor apanhador da década inibia muitos dos alunos mais velhos a tentar tirar seu lugar. Os quatro se posicionaram no campo e Rick, Zarina, Rose e Heidi levitavam cada um uma bola de tênis trouxa. Quem conseguisse capturar mais bolas seria o selecionado.

- Consegui uma! – Gritou um menino chamado Roger passados 10 minutos de jogo, ao capturar uma bola.

- Consegui outra! – Falou James, sorrindo para uma Heidi irritada. Ele conseguiu capturar seis bolas, todas que Heidi estava levitando. Roger e os outros meninos olharam espantados, percebendo o porquê de ninguém dos outros anos competir com ele. Mais 5 minutos se passaram e Apenas James conseguiu capturar mais bolas, pois todos os adversários já haviam desistido.

A outra parte da seleção seria em conjunto. Foram separados dois times com um goleiro, dois batedores e três artilheiros cada. O time de Lily era formado por Hugo Weasley, como goleiro, Lucy Weasley e Aaron Quill como batedores e Lily, Amanda Thompson e Reese Boulevard como artilheiros. O time adversário era formado por Rose Weasley, Rick Joesper, Martha Finnigan , Heidi e Zarina, respectivamente como goleira, batedores e artilheiros. O número de artilheiros era ímpar, então o segundo time teria apenas dois.

- Quando James apitar a Goles será lançada. Todos em posições? Agora! – Silêncio. – James?

- Ahn? – Heidi o olhou, mais uma vez, irritada. James sorriu ao receber mais uma vez o olhar fulminante da capitã. – Ah, sim.

O moreno deu uma leve piscadinha para a loira antes de apitar o início do jogo e a goles ser lançada.

A primeira pessoa a pegar a goles foi Reese Boulevard, aluno do quarto ano. Moreno, gordinho, olhou em volta sem saber direito o que fazer com a esfera. Lily sorriu ao ver que estava em mãos de alguém do seu time, mas não por muito tempo. Zarina Khune voou rápido como uma águia e tirou a posse de Reese antes que o garoto pudesse notar e fez um ponto. A arquibancada vibrava enquanto o time comemorava e a garota voltava para sua posição.

Lily olhou para Hugo, que estava congelado, e que pareceu nem notar o lance, depois olhou para Zarina. Desde que o treino começou não a viu falar nem sorrir em momento nenhum. A garota tinha cabelos curtos rentes à cabeça, lábios cheios e olhos ferozes. Era uma beleza intimidadora.

James apitou mais uma vez para iniciar o jogo. Amanda Thompson, segundo ano, conseguiu a posse de bola por pouco tempo, quando Heidi pegou a goles da sua mão. Lucy Weasley tentou derrubá-la com um balaço mas a loira desviou, passando a goles para Zarina, que pontuou mais uma vez.

- Hugo, faz alguma coisa! – sussurrou Lily, ao se aproximar dos arcos.

- Eu tô tentando, mas ela é muito rápida! E para de reclamar, que você não fez nada até agora.

James apitou o jogo mais uma vez. Reese capturou a goles mais uma vez e tentou escapar de Zarina que vinha em sua direção. Ele ia voar em direção ao gol adversário quando um balaço acertou a ponta da sua vassoura, fazendo com que ele se desequilibrasse e deixasse a goles cair.

- Foi mal, era para bater em Khune! – gritou Aaron Quill.

A goles despencou no ar enquanto Zarina e Amanda Thompson voaram em sua direção. Zarina foi mais rápida e capturou a goles muito perto do chão, empinando a vassoura e voltando para a linha de ataque. Hugo se preparou para defender uma bola que nunca foi lançada, pois pouco antes do arremesso Lily bateu com o bastão que pegou na mão de Quill e derrubou a goles da mão de Zarina, pegando-a logo em seguida. Ninguém no campo esperava o contra-ataque, mas Lily voava à toda potência em direção ao campo adversário. Rick tentou derrubá-la com um balaço, que ela conseguiu desviar. Já conhecia as jogadas do garoto. Agora estava frente a frente com sua prima Rose, pronta para defender os aros.

Mas Lily conhecia sua prima. Rose é canhota, sempre vai para o aro da sua esquerda primeiro. Por isso Lily derrubou a goles para a sua direita, onde estava Amanda Thompson, que cruzou a Goles até o aro esquerdo e fez um ponto.

- Viva! Ponto pra os calouros! – Gritou Reese, que quase se desequilibrou da vassoura. Lily se virou para olhar a cara do time adversário, provavelmente boquiaberto.

- Boa jogada. – Foram as únicas palavras de Khune ao descer da vassoura, que fizeram Lily corar.

- Lily! – Gritou Hugo. A garota olhou para ele, repreendendo pelo uso do seu nome, quando viu o garoto ficando ruivo e cobrindo seu nariz com uma das mãos.

- Lily? Seu cabelo... – Disse Rick Joesper, de frente para a garota, que notava assustada o seu cabelo passar de castanho para vermelho.

- _Ops..._

James deu risada.

- Bem vinda a Hogwarts, maninha! – Lily corou e sorriu, bagunçando um pouco os cabelos ruivos com a mão, assim como seu irmão mais velho fazia.

- De fato, bem vinda a Hogwarts, senhorita Potter. – Disse uma voz atrás dela. Lily se virou para dar de cara com a professora MacGonagall, que a encarava da mesma forma que tinha feito no ano anterior.


End file.
